deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Mr. Frosty vs Elsa
Holiday Season 1, Episode 1! These two ice manipulators were originally evil, and then they became heroes ' Finale (3).png|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Are we really doing this?' Mercer: Of course. ''' '''Necro: Fine. Even the coldest hearted people can be redeemed. Mercer: Like these two! Necro: Bad Mr. Frosty, the evil turned good snowman! Mercer: And Elsa, the partially evil villain of Frozen, and queen of Arendell! Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Bad Mr. Frosty smashes into DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue: CPS2- Bad Mr. Frosty) Necro: Once just a snowman prop, which was stationed in an abandoned amusement park. Jeez. What a depressing way to spend Christmas. Mercer: But everything changed when the meteor hit. Necro: That mutated the snowman prop into snowman, which was made of clay. Mercer: How on God's green earth does that work? Necro: Not a clue. Video game logic, I guess. Mercer: Makes sense. Necro: Well, he now went by Bad Mr. Frosty. Mercer: And all BMF wanted was to take over his amusement park, and turn it into a winter wonderland (Not copied from Vorkota), so he and the other clay fighters, who were made from other objects, such as a sheet of a piece of taffy set up a tournament to see who would get the park. And he lost. He then decided to move to the North Pole and...got into a brawl with Santa. ''' '''Necro: Then his ass got thrown in jail for assault. Mercer: Huh. Necro: After he got out, who switched out his top hat for a baseball cap, cuz he's bad. Mercer: Then he entered another tournament in a town called Mudville, this time actually doing well, but in the end, he had to work with the clay fighters once more to beat up some throw-away jackass called Dr. Kiln, who was trying to take over the world. Necro: Yeah, turns out despite the name, he's not so bad after all, hell he ended up becoming a hero by the third game, thanks to some much-needed therapy. Mercer: He then decided to go on a tropical vacation, despite being made of snow, and on the way there, his plane got hit out if the sky by a meteor. Again with the meteor? Necro: Yep. They crashed at their destination, but it turns out that the Dr. was back, and he even had built up an army to try to take over the world again. Well, he kicked his ass again and then went home, always on the alert that evil would strike again. Mercer: And this guy has the power to do it! Necro: Yeah, he survived the meteor's collision with earth, which, as Calced by Vorkota is equivalent to a 233 tons of TNT! Mercer: He can also kick someone hard enough to sen them flying off of an island and into the game's camera. Luckily for us, we can calc this. Considering the island's distance from the camera, or at least what we can see is about 3,622 feet. The guy he kicked reached the camera in about 4 seconds, thanks to in game time. For someone to move that fast, they would have to be moving at about Mach 3.2, that's well into the supersonic ranking! Necro: As for attacks, BMF can punch kick, jump, slash, shoot and roll at his foes! Mercer: Yeah, he can shoot ice and snow projectiles, and turn into a massive snow ball, and considering the speeds he moves at, that must hurt quite a bit if he hits you with it. He can also freely manipulate ice and snow. (Obviously) Necro: He can also turn his hand into a pickaxe, and yeah. It hurts if he hits you with it. Mercer: He als has quite a good healing factor, being able to regenerate his hands and head from nothing, as well as being able to reform from nothing but a mere pile of snow! ''' '''Necro: He can also spit out spiky snow clouds, and make small snowman minions that fight for him And he's resistant to cold, as he's made of snow/clay. (Still not really sure how that works.) Mercer: But of course, he ain't perfect. Necro: BMF's regen has limits, and it's power depends on his stamina, which is pretty damn high, by the way, and he is also weak to fire, due to being made of snow. Mercer: But even with these weaknesses, he's snow ordinary dude! Bad Mr. Frosty: We both can't be snow kings, tubby. There can only be one. 'Elsa lets it Go In DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: To be born with power is a blessing to some, but a curse to others. Mercer: Yeah. Take Elsa for example. She was born with very powerful ice magic, but she ended up nearly killing her sister, soooo...that put a dampener on the whole "Winter Wonderland" game for rainy days. Necro: Anyway, Elsa was the oldest daughter of the king and queen of Arendell, an island nation. Mercer: So, thanks to her powers and the accident with her sister, Elsa was locked way by her parents. (Lovingly of course) And upon her parents death, Elsa became the next in line for the queen ship, which meant she would have to come into the public eye, which was her worst fear. Popup: Parents, if your kids develop strange murder ice powers, don't lock them away. Be nice to them, and treat them normally. Then they might be able to control their powers, and something like what's about to happen might not happen. Necro: At her coronation, Elsa ended up accidently revealing her powers, so she lost her shit and ran away. The she made meme and an annoying ass song in about twenty minutes. Talk about a bad day. Mercer: But, a few songs later, and generic Disney plot, she managed to learn to control and accept her powers. But not until after she froze all of Arendell with one attack. Considering the size of Arendell, she must have exerted a force equivilant to 4.3 Gigatons of TNT. Necro: That's...a lot stronger than I thought it would be. Anyway, Elsa can shoot Ice projectiles, and thanks to the second movie, she can home in on her foes with them. Mercer: Next, she can somehow turn someone into and ice sculpture like thing by...freezing their heart? It takes like a week, and it can be undone with, wait for it, the power of love. Necro: Huh. Elsa is also pretty fast, being able to react to and grab cross bow bolts out of mid air with her ice magic. She can also tank hits from the Nokk, which basically a horse but with super powers. Mercer: She can also create life with her magic, as shown with her ability to create snow monsters. Necro: Her snow monsters are extremely powerful, easily being able to throw grown men around like a ragdoll! Mercer: Elsa has frozen massive tsunami waves with a single shot, created massive castles out of ice in just a few seconds, and somehow made dress out of ice, that didn't melt in the spring, so she must be able to control her powers enough to keep that regulated. Necro: Elsa eventually gained her control over her power, and she was able to bond with her sister, and she even became a good queen, leading her country into prosperity. Mercer: But, unsurprisingly, Elsa's not perfect. Necro: Yeah. Elsa has incredible power, but not durability, due to her power not being able to scale to her durability. Next off, she can't use her powers if her hands are covered, and is can't fight up close. Mercer: But, overall, Elsa's a powerful force to be reckoned with. ''' ''Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway.'' '''Set Necro: All right, the combatants are set, and the data has been run through all possibilities, lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Finale (79).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Fight' '''Bad Mr. Frosty sighed happily. His life was calm. He had not had to fight Dr. Kiln for a few weeks, and he had started taking care of a snow garden.' He created a watering can out of snow and walked over to his snow flowers, and began to pour some snow on them, effectively watering them. Bad Mr. Frosty turned away, only to hear a loud crunch. BMF turned around, seeing a small snowman stepping on his flowers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see those flowers there!" The snowman said, a dopey grin on his face. ''' '''Bad Mr. Frosty looked down at his flowers, and then up at the snowman, once and then twice. He then turned red with anger, rushing over to the snowman and simply picking him up off the ground, he crushed his head in to a small pile of snow, then tossing his body to the ground, he began to stomp on it. "STOP!" A femine voice shouted. Bad Mr. Frosty turned around, to see a tall, thin blonde woman glaring at him. BMF stepped off of the snowman's body and glared back at the woman. The snowman quickly regenerated and looked up at the woman. "Oh Elsa, you saved me!" He exclaimed, running over the ice queen, attempting to give her a hug when he got over to her. Elsa hugged the snowman back and then took up a defensive stance. "Don't come near him again." Elsa said, blue ice magic circling her fingers. Bad Mr. Frosty roared in rage and shot his fists at Elsa, who quickly raised an Ice wall, blocking his attack, his fists hitting the walls with a wet splat. "Run, Olaf! I'll catch up!" Elsa said, as she fired a few icicles at Bad Mr. Frosty, who avoided them with ease. "Okay! See ya soon!" The small snowman said, as he began waddling away quickly ' Finale (80).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Fight' '''Bad Mr. Frosty shot his other fist at Elsa, this time putting more power behind it, breaking her Ice wall with a single strike! As he shot, Elsa also shot an Icicle at him.' Elsa was knocked back, but she recovered quickly and fired multiple Icicles at Bad Mr Frosty, who dodged them. Elsa flicked her wrist and reversed their path, the spikes tearing through his snowy body easily. He growled in annoyance as he regenerated, and shot a small blob of snow at Elsa, who raised an Ice wall just in time, blocking the attack. Bad Mr. Frosty rushed forward and slammed his fist into the ice wall, breaking it once more, only to be impaled by an ice spike, which Elsa had prepared for him. "You did this!" Elsa said, quickly impaling him once more, only for BMF to hit her and send her flying into a tree, breaking it almost instantly. Elsa got up growling. So the snow man was not messing around, huh? Well, she had a few more tricks up her sleeve. Elsa raised her hands and began to move them around in a circle, creating a large ball of ice magic in her hands, then shooting it at the ground, a massive pile of snow appearing on the ground, then taking shape and transforming into a massive snow monster, with large ice fingers and a crown made of ice on to of his head. The monster looked at Elsa, and she nodded at it, and it nodded back. It then turned to Bad Mr. Frosty and roared at him, the sheer force behind the roar blowing Frosty's hat off. Frosty stretched his arm behind him and retrieved his hat and took a step forward, placing it back on his head, then slamming his fist into the monster's chest, knocking it back a few feet, much to the surprise of Elsa. "How?! My monster is way bigger than that snowman!" Elsa thought as she shot a few blasts of ice magic at Frosty, effectively stunning him long enough for the snow monster to land a slash, cutting the snowman's head off. Frosty quickly reached back and grabbed his head, quickly throwing it at the snow monster, hitting it and knocking it over. The monster growled in and got back up, quickly smacking Bad Mr. Frosty Back, who had been trying to advance on him. BMF was knocked to the ground, but not for long, as he jumped up and, transforming his hand into a pick ax, beheaded the snow monster with a single strike, landing behind it, then turning the pick ax back into his hand. Elsa quickly fired another ice spike at him, putting large hole in his arm once it hit. Bad Mr. Frosty frowned and shook his arm, the hole healing up instantly. Bad Mr. Frosty then rushed Elsa, suddenly appearing front of her and punching her in the chest, hard. The princess creamed in pain as BMF punched her again, then finishing his combo with an uppercut, knocking the ice princess airborne. Elsa hit the ground hard and was barely able to push herself up, knowing a good deal of her bones were broken. She raised her hand, and Bad Mr Frosty dashed at her. Just as he was about to reach her, she fired a bolt of ice, which hit him hard, freezing him in place, along with the rest of the already frozen island. Everything was white, that is until an orange carrot nose appeared from an ice block. As well as a blue top hat. Elsa took a deep breath, and then began to limp away from the ice block. Then suddenly, the ice block cracked. Elsa turned around in horror, seeing a very angry, snowman with a big frown on its face breaking out of the ice block, murder in its big black eyes. BMF shattered the ice block entirely and jumped out, then dashing at Elsa, who attempted run, which proved futile in the next second, as Bad Mr Frosty appeared in front of her, quickly punching her in the stomach, and tearing her in half, her top half flying off of the island, with her legs then standing for a second, then buckling and falling to the ground, landing with a wet thud, blood splattering on the snow. 'K.O' Bad Mr. Frosty then looked up and saw the massive amount of damage that had been dealt to his home and then upon seeing his entirely destroyed garden, he growled and grabbed Olaf, who had come back to see where Elsa was. He looked down at the now nervous snow man and grinned, beginning to beat the absolute shit out of him. 'Verdict' Mercer: But...her power! Necro: While it may be true that Elsa held a massive Attack Potency advantage over Bad Mr. Frosty, that was literally all that she had going for her. Mercer: Yeah. Bad Mr. Frosty was far stronger physically, due to being able to strike with 233 tons of TNT and lift 36 tonnes with ease. Necro: Yeah, and durability was most certainly not all that close on any level. While Elsa can take hits from the Nokk, which should be comparable to a regular horse, which puts her far above average human durability, but when compared to BMF, who survived that meteor crash, meant that this was easily his edge. Mercer: And when it came to powers, his resistance to cold and ice meant that she was not going to be able to freeze him, and due to not having a heart, he could not be frozen in the same way that Anna was. Necro: And when it came to speed, Elsa was trumped here to. Blocking cross bow bolts is impressive, and Crossbows move at about 42mph, by the way. But when it's compared to Bad Mr. Frosty's speed, which is easily supersonic+! (Mach 3.2, to be exact.) Mercer: So yeah, And about Elsa creating life, while that is a powerful skill, it would not do anything to BMF, who could easily kill any of her summons. And lets face it, BMF's regen was just to good for her to get past, not to mention, his arsenal was way more offensive, meaning he could easily overwhelm her from the start. ''' '''Necro: So in the end, Elsa had the power, but Bad Mr. Frosty had the Strength, Toughness, Speed and arsenal to pull the win. Mercer: This was snow ordinary match, but I Guess Elsa Just Let It Go. ' Finale (81).jpg|'Necromercer''' Necro: The Winner is...Bad Mr. Frosty!''' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Cold' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Mutant Category:Magic vs Mutation Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Redeemed Villain themed battles Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by Necromercer Category:Necromercer Holiday Special Category:Christmas Themed Death Battle Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles